ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Clash of the Comrades/Testimonies
Clash of the Comrades Testimonies Warrior *As War/Dnc, my fellow was a NIN/WHM, using Jubaku:Ni, Utsusemi:Ni, Shell, and at 10% HP using Mijin Gakure. NPC is equipped with Katana and is Soothing Healer. *As WAR/NIN and also NIN/WAR my npc was NIN/BLM. As was she spamed more BLM spells, NIN she used more NIN spells. Sleepga at 50% Mijin Gakure at around 30% *Went in as WAR/SAM, npc was NIN/BLM. Started with Firaga which hit for 170ish, swung a few times for 60 damage a swing, casted Suiton:Ni and Huton:Ni for about 210ish each. This is with berserk/aggressor/retaliation up, I dropped her with 2 Raging Rushes with Mighty Strikes up and Icarus Wing. Raging Rush hit for around 790, this was with meat mithkabob and Perdu Voulge. Fight itself lasted about 20 seconds, as I only used Meditate once. Total time came out as 1 minute 40 seconds, extremely easy. Monk *As a MNK/DNC, my fellow was a PLD/something that could cast Thunder, perhaps RDM BLM or SCH. Opened the fight with Shield Bash, attempted to Cure4 himself as well as Flash and cast Thunder. Used Invincible at around 50%. Though between Hundred Fists and Formless Strikes he went down in about 40 seconds. *As MNK75/NIN37, fellow was a PLD/NIN with sword and shield. Opened with Chi Blast and punched away. Used Invincible at about 30%, gave up at about 25%. Did (about) 2,760 damage before she gave up, so I'm guessing you only need to do about 2,750. * MNK/NIN, went in, Hundred fisted, lead to NPC using incvincible @ 40%, Then I used formless Strikes, kill time 1 min 19 sec. White Mage *As WHM/BLM, my fellow was a RDM/BLM with a Dagger as used Diaga II. Also used Dagger WS. Resisted Repose and Silence *Went as WHM/NIN, NPC was RDM/NIN. Used kinkobo staff + pamamas, melee + the occasional holy or banish, and debuffs. Buffed with prot/shell/stoneskin/utsu. Used Diaga to counter when NPC cast Utsu or Blink. Did use Bene in the middle of the NPC's Chainspell round. Fairly easy, won with ~2 minutes left on timer. *Went on Whm/Blm it was a hard fight resisted silence everytime and can't be slept I ran out of time twice was hard to do dmg had to bene during chainspell aswell. A friend of mine went /sch and had a way easier time since sublimation keeps you awake. Had a huge problem with him sleeping me constantly and nuking. Anyways tried it 3 times died once and ran out of time twice next time I'm bringing meat and /sch. *Went as WHM/NIN, my NPC was RDM/NIN. I didn't have anything special in the way of a melee build so it took a few tries to beat him in the time limit. What I found to be very helpful was using an enfeebling torque to make sure that paralyze sticks (also keeping Dia II and slow on). Sushi or some other acc+ food would definitely have helped. *Went WHM/NIN, NPC was RDM/NIN. Tried at least 50 times with different Sub Jobs (/nin works the best), gear, food, etc. I finally won using the following combination: : Dual Wield Purgatory Mace and Darksteel Maul +1. Other equipment to wear include Elite Beret, Crow Jupon (for eva), Intensifying Cape, Hierarch Belt, Blessed Trousers, Errant Pigaches, Phalanx Ring, Gobniu's Ring, Spirit Torque (eva), Antivenom Earring, Insomnia Earring, Blessed Briault (swapped in for Barsleepra), Yagudo Drink(s), Sole Sushi +1. Eat your food, and heal to full. Enter battlefield. After entering, Drink a yag drink, Buff with Reraise III, (You may want someone else waiting outside in case reraise gets dispelled), Protectra V, Shellra V, Stoneskin, Blink, Haste, Utsusemi: Ni, heal to full (swap in Dark Staff + Grandiose Chain, Noble's Tunic for healing to full only.) Equip Blessed Briault & cast Barsleepra, then swap in Crow Jupon, Spirit Torque. Approach your npc in the battlefield, (you only have 10 minutes) and have attack ready and your weapon out. Cast diaga, then paralyze and melee. Diaga will take down all of your npc's shadows, they will cast the same on you also so keep stoneskin up and recast Utsusemi: Ni. Try to alternate Utsusemi: Ni and Utsusemi: Ichi and stoneskin. Keep paralyze and slow on npc as much as you can. Drink another yag drink. Once tp is at 100, and your last hit did some damage, use Hexa Strike. Banish III, Banishga II, Banish II, Holy, and repeat the rest. Save some mp to keep npc paralyzed - this helps during chainspell, after npc's 2 hr is done, use Benediction when needed. Make sure to keep npc paralyzed, and shadows + stoneskin up at all times. Personally, I use 2 different Stoneskin macros. One macro is just /ma "Stoneskin" and the other macro is written like this: /ma "Flash" /wait 3 /ma "Stoneskin" . The latter macro is almost a must if you are a whm involved in any kind of melee. It will blind your opponent just enough to get stoneskin up in time. You will occasionally need Cure IV, but also save your mp for later enfeebs. Balance is the key. Hexa Strike, especially with the Dual Wield effects of the Darksteel Maul +1 work quite nicely here as it adds Attack +12! ... Mighty 'Ant'-Diabolos *I also went whm/nin, and I doubt the guy above me actually even did this. Buffs wear upon entering, so I threw up Pro and Shell IV and Reraise I, since you don't lose exp if you die here. Rested up til just under full, got up, cast Uts: Ni.. ran til I could target npc, then put up stoneskin. Ran in and just started meleeing, I forgot to use my sushi, but my club is capped, so accuracy wasn't that bad. Didn't have anything in the way of extra special gear. Suppanommi Earring, Venerer Ring, Cheviot Cape, Potent Belt, and Optical Hat. Other than that just your normal whm gear blessed, noble's etc. She didn't make it through shadows/stoneskin combo very often, but because she casts so much ninjutsu, easy to get your stoneskin back up without interruption. I got two Hexa's off, and was about to have a third when she gave up. It gets a little rough when she starts chainspelling, but I didn't have to two hour or anything, so just weather through it. I beat it in 9:17 on my first attempt. Wouldn't call it hard if you're used to meleeing even a little bit as whm. Oh and don't waste your mp on Flash... I have capped divine and she was unblinded before the "You cast flash message on npc" here. Not worth it unless you miracle time it as she's so random with what she does. Black Mage *Went in as Blm/Rdm, my fellow was Rdm/Blm. Tried to start the battle with a Thundaga III however it did a mere 200 damage. After failing to stick enfeebling magic, I fell back on Thunder IV but again it hit her for only 200 damage. I lost fairly quick after my buffs were demolished. *Entered as BLM/RDM, I made a few attempts, the closest I got to a win was by using tier 2 nukes because nothing you cast will hit for more than about 200 damage. If you donot melee the NPC will come attack you at about 75% HP, so you may aswell pull out your weapon before you engauge. Edit: I beat him finally. I used only tier 2 nukes, buffs and dispel. When he ran to me I used 2hr to prevent interruption, shortly after he used 2hr, I stuned and ran away, healed, recast stoneskin, when he got close I dispeled him again (some of his chainspell casts were buffs including shell IV), then started again with the tier 2 bombs. Killing a Galkan NPC as a Taru BLM is not easy, but it can be done. I entered the fight with 1223 MP and finished with 0043, that is with Rolanberry Pie for food and one MP merit, I did not use drinks or meds. Red Mage *As 75RDM/37WHM my adventuring fellow was RDM/BLM. Took 2 tries to win as she has moderate resistance to enfeeble spells. Gravity sticks but starts to get resisted quickly along with other enfeebles. Ended up meleeing her down to 30% before she decided to use Chainspell. Will cast Bio II, Poison II, Sleep II and Sleepga often. Used her DoTs to my advantage, and ended up chainspelling her down to 24% before she quit. They resisted Silence, Sleep and Sleep II. *As 75RDM/37NIN she was also 75RDM/37NIN fighting with dagger. She cast mostly elemental spells and debuffs, with some Ninjutsu. Very easy to dispel and debuff. Just run away to start when she Chainspell and recast buffs and heal up. Make sure you don't run out of time. *75RDM/NIN npc RDM/NIN lost the first 4 fights trying to keep up with casting, on the 5th try I decided to strictly melee with Joyeuse, Guespiere and all +str based gear. Buffed up with as many buffs as possible, cast/recast Paralyze II and Slow II with Bio III. Got npc to 50%, NPC chainspell'd then I used Savage Blade+Chainspell Utsusemi: Ni ftw. Had 100%HP and 50%MP at the end of fight. *75RDM/NIN npc RDM/NIN Stayed toe to toe... she casted everything from elemental spells to debuffing/buffing spells. Cure IV multiple times.. I had no real problems but was close more than once... Used Justice Sword / Joyeuse and just kept chipping away until she yielded.. watch out for time frame.. I won first fight but it was close to out of time. Chainspell against an NPC with unlimited MP is kinda Cruel but Not Impossible :) *75RDM/WHM, NPC was RDM/BLM with Dagger. As others have said Paralyze is the killer in this fight. First fight I tried running away from chainspell (she used it about 50%). Still got hit by a lot and with Paralyze on couldn't recover (was rdm/blm). The 2nd fight (I won this one) I meleed her down the same, but also threw in some nukes. When I lost the first stoneskin I reapplied Blink/stoneskin and hit convert(was nuking to time it so that I was low on MP when stoneskin dropped)-DivineSeal-Cure4-Chainspell-Blizard3(iceweatherx2) until out of MP. NPC had under 10% (not sure exactly as I don't use windower) and quit right after activating her own chainspell. I opened both fight with paralyze and slow which helped stop the nukes a lot. *75RDM/NIN, NPC was RDM/NIN with Dagger. Took 4 tries, used squid sushi for the ACC and piled on the ATK and STR gear (ran out of time on the 3rd try) - buff and rest up, engage and full enfeeb (slow, paralyze, blind, Dia); Chainspell Utsu Ni (count shadows carefully) when NPC Chainspells (your stoneskin and phalanx will most likely still be up to buy you a little time) - you should have a good deal of HP and MP at this point to just melee her down - it seems she starts using the Cure IVs @ 8 min? Took 7 min 16 sec. *RDM/NIN vs RDM/NIN. Very easy fight... 3min 29sec win. Took a minute to fully buff myself, ate chiefkabob. Start off with the full range of enfeebles (silence and grav didn't stick). Meleed her and saved TP until she used chainspell at about 30% hp, then one Eviseration killed her before she could get any spells off. She did Eviseration on me for 665 damage, otherwise not much of a threat. I didn't bother with dispel or recasting my buffs other than utsusemi, and just focused on interrupting her spells and doing damage. Had over half MP left after fight, and didn't use any medicines or 2hr. *RDM/NIN too easy. Joytoy/Justice didn't convert or chainspell. Video at: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4J8SpsDKk8 *Hume RDM/NIN clear on 2nd attempt. (Ran out of time on 1st attempt, 2nd attempt was 4:44). Melee Gear wasJoyeuse/Hornetneedle, Wlk. Chapeau +1, Reraise Gorget, Loquacious Earring /Suppanomimi, Yigit Gomlek, Duelist's Gloves, Ether Ring/Tamas Ring, Amemet Mantle, Warwolf Belt, Warlock's Tights, Crimson Greaves. Had Hierarch's Belt, Republican Gold Medal, Magnetic Earring, Warlock's Tabard for MP at start. Walked in, Prot4/Shell4/Stoneskin/Phalanx/Refresh/Utsu1 then swapped to MP gear except the Tabard. Then started the fight NPC with Aero2 (Unlike Maat fight, it doesn't seem that the NPC casts buff spells right from start of BC). Land Slow2/Para2/Blind2, switched to Gomlek, and then started Meleeing. En-spell dependent on the day of the week it is as well as the current weather. Diaga to strip NPC's Shadows, and then finished NPC off when she did chainspell by landing a Thunder3. (Paralyze2 helped to cancel 2 or 3 of NPC's Diaga2 attempt.) Has above normal evasion; seems that half of my attack were missing. Thief *Went in as THF/NIN, fellow was RDM/NIN. Icarus Wing is your best friend here if you wanna make quick work of your NPC fellow. Very little trouble throughout the fight. Entered, ate Meat Mithkabob casts Utsusemi Ni, pulled with Acid Bolt (landed), and charged in right away without waiting. As mentioned, she has very high accuracy but still easy to cast utsusemi between attacks. 20% haste in gear, capped triple attack, with Assassin's Charge, no Feint. Build TP on her, as soon as you have 100%, she should be around 65-70% HP. Used Evisceration > Icarus Wing > Assassin's Charge > Dancing Edge for a Distortion SC and fight was over. She used Chainspell after I interrupted her Water III with an Evis, and was able to pull off one spell from CS. No Perfect Dodge, no Flee, no Sneak Attack, no Feint, no opo-opo crown, no sleep potions, no potions, no meds whatsoever. Just a Meat Kabob and an Icarus Wing. Just remember, you're fighting a RDM who can diaga, silence, paralyze, slow, blind, etc. So if your blink tanking isn't good, you might wanna bring some medicines. *As Thf/Nin, my fellow was a RDM/something? using a dagger. VERY easy fight to zerg as a Thf. The actual fight only lasted about 10 seconds, if that. Eat meat, sleep TP to 100 cast shadows. Equip full ws gear pop feint, sneak attack, flee, then hide and run in, let SA and feint land. Fire an acid bold to remove any defensive buffs NPC has and then just simply Evisceration >Icarus Wing > Assassin's Charge >Dancing Edge >Distortion.../fight. The only damage taken was 5 points and maybe a tic or 2 from a diaga II NPC had time to get off. *As THF/NIN, my fellow was a RDM/NIN with a Dagger and able to cast Bio III as well as several ninjutsu up to NIN37. Chainspell might turn out to be very deadly if you don't flee out of his/her range (he/she will stagger underway to cast, but won't go off if aimed at you). Dagger hits for ~200 + en-effect and has a rather high accuracy, caution advised. *As a Thf/nin 75 I got a Rdm/Nin as opponent, had Gravity on when he use 2 hr just before I was preparing for the killing stroke, and 2 Blizzard III finished me off.So it is NOT true that you get a Ninja opponent if you go in as Thf. Hard Fight on Thf, as you can not keep shadows up or Erase yourself. The main trick is to flee down the entrance tunnel as soon as the NPC uses chainspell. Took 3 attempts to win, bring RR item. *THF/NIN vs RDM/NIN, as stated above Flee as soon as they 2hr. Weapon skills do massive damage to your NPC, but the longer this fight lasts the chances of you losing increases exponentially, if you can afford to, bringing TP with you is a great idea; finish it fast or the spells will get to you. Paladin *As PLD/NIN fellow was also PLD/NIN. Used Flash, Banish II, Uts: Ichi and Ni, Vorpal Blade, and Invincible. Gave up around 20-25%. *Also as PLD/NIN, fellow was PLD/NIN. Used Blessed Radiance at around 25% HP back to back, each doing almost 600 damage. Invincible did not seem to work against it. Needless to say, not a win. *As PLD/DNC, my fellow was a PLD/BLM weilding a sword and shield. Used all BLM spells up to level 37, including elemental debuffs and tier 1 -ga with high magic accuracy. Aspir would take 100+MP each time. She also used Shield Bash, Flash, Protect IV, Shell III and used Cure IV around 30%. *As 75PLD/37SCH my adventuring fellow was PLD/RDM, Invincible around 50% and cast PS, banishes, poison, dia II, bio, and low lvl nukes. * Gave PLD/WHM a shot, fellow turned up PLD/RDM and spammed tier 1 nukes/occasional Banish II for the majority of the fight. Her dmg increased as her HP decreased, used Invcincible about 40%~ apparently it didnt help her. 1/1 as she gave up around the 20% mark. * Tried as PLD/WAR, and she was PLD/NIN. Used Invinc, Banish, Protect IV, Utsu Ichi and Ni, used Savage Blade dealing around 200dmg. Very hard fight because of the 10min limit. Had to be equipped DD style and use Berserk during most of the fight to win in time. She spammed CureIV near the end, just after Invincible, making things worse. Dark Knight *As DRK/NIN NPC was NIN/BLM didnt really do much beat her in 1min 17sec did cast one Ni spell and one ga spell. *DRK/NIN with Kraken Club Zerged NIN/BLM Npc in 10 seconds *75 DRK/NIN with Ridill+Kraken Club will defeat this fight in an absurd amount of time. Waste Blood Weapon for hilarity. Beastmaster *75BST/37NIN Went in, applied Ut: NI, called Courrier Crab and sent it to fight NPC's pet. I also starting hitting the pet until it was dead. After the pet was dead (very quick kill), I sent pet on NPC and I followed hitting NPC too. Never used snarl - just had to keep UT Ichi and NI up at all times. A least in my opinion, as long as you are good at keeping Ut up at all times, this is a VERY easy fight with 75BST/NIN. And yes, dont Weapon Skill until you see that the NPCs shadows are down. *75BST/37NIN, NPC same job. This fight could not have been much easier. Walked in, called beast (CC) waited for timer to cool down. Went as close as I could without aggro and NPC's pet (also a crab). After both pet and NPC were attacking CC, I walked in and started attacking pet, finished it off and only had 78tp. Moved over to NPC, built tp and Rampage > Snarl. NPC used AoE Greatsword WS, knocking 2 shadows off, but neither NPC nor pet got a hit through. *75BST/37NIN, NPC was same. Used CC and tried to double team Fellow to kill quickly. CC missed 75% of the time, and Fellow started spamming Jubaku to paralyze me when I got hate. Fellow's crab did very little damage, but lost first fight at 25% left on fellow after being paralyzed 80% of the time and kept hate entire fight. *64BST/32WHM, NPC was BST/RDM. NPC used tier 1 elemental magic, enwater, Bio II (LV 36 for RDM), and had pet. If this quest is set up for NPC to have Main/Sub jobs like players do, then my NPC was 75BST/36RDM even though I entered fight as a LV 64 job. Both Crabshaw and my Galkan NPC hit for about 150. I have also lost this fight as 75BLM and 70WHM prior to this attempt. *74BST/37WHM, NPC was BST/RDM with a Great Sword (used Ground Stike, Freezebite and Crescent Moon WS). NPC cast Fire, Thunder, Aero, Sleep (on me), Regen, Cure III (twice), Shell II, Blind, Poison, Bio II, Diaga. I beat it with 2x Courier Carrie and 1x pet food. Set my pet against Crabshaw, i hit NPC, used Snarl whenever possible. Before my first pet went down i switched over to Crabshaw, and with second pet i Snarl immediately to transfer hate, then back to NPC hitting. Ended up with ~30% HP, ~50% MP, second pet ~95% HP. Only the pet swap was "risky". *75BST/37NIN, NPC same job with Great Sword (used Power Slash, Sickle Moon and Hard Slash). Called CourierCarrie, waited for timer to cool down to 2:30. Used familiar, and sent carrie at Crabshaw. Waited for Carrie to switch to the NPC, and attacked Crabshaw. After I killed Crabshaw, I engaged on NPC, used Rampage, Snarl, and it was a matter of time before NPC gave up at 15%. Video of fight. (My suggestion: eat poison potions to avoid being put to sleep by Shockwave - those weaponskills he used is random.) *75BST/37WHM, NPC (Durib) BST/RDM. Durbi used a Great Sword and called a CrabShaw as his pet. Beat Durib with a Amigo Sabotender (Sun Water, level 75). I sent the Amigo Sabotender with Familiar (BST 2-hr) to fight Durib, while I fought the Crabshaw. After killing Crabshaw (axe hits, 1 Rampage, several cures, 1 Yagudo Drink), I joined the fight against Durib (Durib around 1/3 left and Amigo Sabotender 50% left). Unfortunately I hadn't taken a Poison Potion and Durib did a Shockwave shortly after I joined the fight. My Amigo Sabotender pet defeated Durib (with around 1/4 health left), while I slept. I never did a Sic, a Feral Howl, nor did I need my meds. I can highly recommend an Amigo Sabotender as a pet. Fight lasted 6 minutes 24 seconds. Obviously it would have been faster and more fun, if I had been using a Poison Potion. I agree with others if your NPC has a Great Sword before engaging him/her use a Poison Potion. *75BST/37WHM, NPC (Feliz) BST/RDM with a Great Sword. Came with one Icarus wing, 2 High potions, and 2 Poison potions. Did usual buffs Protect II, Shell II, Blink, Stoneskin and Reraise (just in case). Called CC, waited for Call Beast timer to go down, ran up to Feliz and Crabshaw, pop'd a Poison potion, 2hr, and then sic CC on Crabshaw, Feliz linked with Crabshaw, I then engaged Feliz and hit Snarl. Feliz never looked away from CC, and after CC took 3 hits I used Reward to keep his health up while letting the timer begin to tick down. Built Tp, Rampage, Snarl, waited for Snarl timer, used Icarus Wing, Snarl, Reward. I got off 2 more times with Rampage while Feliz was switchin between casting Elemental spells on CC or doing Great Sword WS (I only saw him do Ground Stike and Freezebite). When Feliz hit under 1/2 his HP he 2hr'd, I didnt check Crabshaws HP but when Feliz got to the 1/4 HP mark Crabshaw died and CC then turned on Feliz, one more WS, one more Reward and Feliz gave up. Supplies used: 1 Icarus wing, 1 Poison potion, 1 CourierCarrie Jug, 3 Pet Food Zeta ---- Shadowa 05:45, 11 September 2008 (UTC) on Lakshmi Bard *As a BRD70/WHM35, my fellow was a PLD/RDM wielding a sword and shield. After singing Carnage Elegy to him, he charged right up to me with Shield Bash. For the remainder of the fight he casted buffs, enfeebles and nukes. He finished me off with Swift Blade. *Just did this as Bard/Ninja. NPC Came as Paladin/Ninja, using Sword + Shield, as others have stated, and only casted shadows once during the fight. Possibly started with them, as I started with AoE Lullaby. I went in with Garuda's Dagger/Joyeuse and a haste build. Soul Voice/Troubadour/Nightingale and double March songs. Shadows were no problem with SV Elegy up. Never seen Blessed Radiance. NPC used random elemental wheel Ninjutsu spells, and Flash once. Shining Blade, burning Blade, Swift Blade Weapon Skills were used by NPC. Simple, if prepared! (Also wasted a full Hi-Potion tank and only used 2, which were un-needed) Good Luck! *Went as a Brd/War, Joytoy/Genbu's. Nanako went as Pld/Nin, using sword/sheild. I 2hr'd, Nightingale, Troubadour, Double Paeon myself. Opened with Horde, she resisted. Went to Elegy, she Shield Bashed me. I then casted Elegy and proceded to fight. She casted Banish II, Shell III, Prot IV. I Finale'd the buffs. Her weakest hit was 80 dmg, highest was a 212 critical. At about 55% she used Invincible, at this time I threw up Defender and tried some spells, could not stick Requium. I was Berserked most the fight, hitting Vorpal Blade the moment I got TP, 354, 419, 406. I was at about 50% HP when I won. *Just attempted this as Brd/War with joy/genbu's like above poster with similar strategy. NPC was PLD/NIN and hit me for 50-80 with weapon skills up to 250 dmg. Capped sword skill + suppa (225 skill) +27 ACC +19 DEX i had a very difficult time hitting her, wuld miss maybe 60-70% of hits. NIN paralyze, blind, and slow only made it worse. Vorpal blade dmg was pathetic, 80-90. Melee hits for ~20, and ~7 when npc blocked with shield. Ran out of time when i got her down to ~40% hp. I wasnt fairing to well myself, down to about the same. I rocky 18:37, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :*Attempted it again. Lost TP upon zoning in, 30 seconds into fight NPC opened with Spirits Within for 600... I Hp'd. Need more Acc. I rocky 18:37, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Ranger *Went in as RNG/NIN, brought and icarus wing with me,walked up to my NPC, opened with sharpshot> barrage> sidewinder> icarus wing> sidewinder, created distortion and took its hp to less than 50%, I then shadowbound it, got a recast on shadows and finished it off with EES. *Tried as RNG/NIN. Cast Utsusemi:Ichi before engaging the npc. I opened with Sharpshot and then Barrage. The Npc cast ichi, so I hit him three times, and then used Sidewinder(partially resisted). Then I used an Icarus Wing, but as I finished the npc cast ichi again. After I destroyed the shadows I used Sidewinder(this time full damage). Unfortunately he brought my HP too low, and even if I Used EES, he killed me with a WS. I could only take him to 50%. Summoner *As SMN/WHM, my fellow was a BST/RDM with a crab and a Great Sword. I used Reraise, Stoneskin, Protect & Shell. Then I used Elemental Siphon to regain MP. Went to edge of circle summon Shiva use Frost Armor Bloodpact. Enter circle and assault NPC, use ward bloodpact sleepga to sleep crab, and use rage bloodpact Rush in NPC. I meleed too for spirit taker to help with MP. When Crab wakes sleepga Bloodpack again when rage timer up rush again should end fight. NPC gave up at about 20%. **Note to buff after entering. *75 Tarutaru SMN/WHM. Fello was Tarutaru BST/RDM with Crab pet and Great Sword. Buffed with Reraise, Earthen Ward, and Blink. Used Shiva. Did not bother with Frost Armor. I was able to get close enough to send Shiva towards the NPC without aggroing either the NPC or her pet. I used Sleepga as soon as we were in range, then a Rush on the NPC for about 20% of her HP. Astral Flow was used to negate the upkeep. A little after the second Rush, I backed away and resummoned Shiva. When the NPC and her now awakened pet came after me, I sent Shiva at the NPC again, used another Sleepga to sleep the pet crab, then a third Rush finished the fight. Ninja *As 75NIN/37DNC my adventuring fellow was NIN/PLD, she cast all the Ninja spells as well as Cure III and Flash and used Mijin Gakure for 727 dmg to me. *As 75NIN/37DNC my adventuring fellow was NIN/PLD, she used Mijin Gakure for 1016 dmg at 30%. *As 75NIN/37WAR my adventuring fellow was NIN/BLM, he cast blaze spike, sleepga, bind, for the sub. As full haste gear lot of interruption of casts. Mijin Gakure for about 1000 dmg when close to 30%. (Suggestions: Start the fight with Jubaku to avoid the cast of the spike, Poison potion on, Defender at 35%, Taco food, some hp potion if you go in red hp after 2h. Icarous Wing helps too). Samurai *As 75SAM/37NIN she was NIN/BLM, as 75SAM/37DNC she was NIN/PLD. Mijin'd around 30% for ~700 to elv with no extra vit gear on both times. Was doing steady damage with soboro while curing myself and keeping off para/blind/etc, throwing out the occasional gekko for silence. Both /nin and /dnc, Hagun WSs in 2hr were only doing ~150-190 with good str/atk build, sea gorgets, etc. *As 75SAM/31DNC fellow was NIN/PLD dual wielding katanas. Two attacks per round meant that Third Eye will let some hits slip past. Paralyze and Blind Ninjutsu were especially annoying. The goal is to keep your own HP as high as possible, forgoing weaponskills in favor of curing yourself until your fellow uses Mijin Gakure, at which point you can use your own 2 hour and finish him or her off. *As 75SAM/WAR, used Seigan for fending off attacks and if lucky, the occasional WS. Meditated to 300 tp and used Sekkanoki with Yukikaze -> Gekko for a quick Fragmentation and meditated once more for Kasha. The Kasha seemed to be the most effective WS as my NPC became paralyzed on several occasions but still managed to get off BLM spells like Firaga for decent damage. Mijin Gakure came relatively late compared to previous attempts for about 700 damage but my 2 hour wasn't necessary as he gave up after I double attacked him to something like 15% health. Dragoon *I Went DRG/RDM, fellow was Bst using GS, I buffed with Blink/Stoneskin pro/shell and blaze spikes for little extra damage. I didn't even worry about my fellow's pet. Went in used jumps, right around the time I used penta thrust, fellow used Ground Strike(501dmg). Few healing breaths from wyvern, my fellow used familar. I was about to have 100% tp again but my fellow was roughly 30% health and it used Blessed Radiance(601dmg) and killed me ; ; Going to try again but all in all this was a fairly simple fight. NPC isn't all the tough just need to watch for WS's and that damn Blessed Radiance *I went DRG/RDM, was an extremely easy fight, she was bst/rdm using GS. I buffed with Blink/Stoneskin Phalanx Pro/Shell, Didn't worry about pet it hit for about 60-100 damage though Fellow only managed to hit me once for damage(100, and first was blocked by Stoneskin) due to casting spells, the other 2-4 rest were parried or evaded. I casted dia II to pull my hits with meat kabobs were doing 160-200(with 185crit?!?) I angon once she hit 60% hp and used penta thrust at 45%(because of above poster) killing her with only 4 out of 5 hits. My melee hits were doing around 7-8% of her hp a swing and she only got 1 ws off(freezebite for 18 lol). Blue Mage *As 75BLU/37NIN my adventuring fellow was PLD/NIN, she used Invincible at around 40% and cast Ichi ninjutsu. *As BLU/THF, my adventuring fellow was PLD/RDM. Achieved a postmortem win thanks to Disseverment's DoT. *As 75BLU/37NIN, she was PLD/NIN equipped with a Sword and Shield. She mostly casted Ninjutsu, and occasionally Flash. Next to no threat with Head Butt set, Utsusemi shadows, and the Savage Blade >> Disseverment solo skillchain. She never had the chance to 2hr. *Went Blu/Nin fight took about 1 minute, my NPC was pld/nin...only got hit by Spirits within...1 dissevernment 1 hysteric barrage 1 spiral spin and a few head butts is all it took..she used invincible but dissevernment DoT finished her off about 5 seconds after Invincible *As 75BLU/RDM basically tossed up all my buffs and npc went down before I even got 100%tp. Head Butt, Disseverment, Hysteric Barrage, Spiral spin is what I used mostly. *75 Tarutaru BLU/NIN vs Mithra PLD/NIN NPC. Basically spammed physical damage spells and Head Butt. She went down under 1 minute, without even getting a chance to use Invincible. She got a Spirits Within off and a radiance, but that barely got through my Diamondhide. I had over 50% MP left at the end of the fight. Puppetmaster * Went as 75 PUP/WAR and NPC was 75 BST/NIN with crab. I used Valoredge with strobe, blaze spikes, both armors and new steam jacket, flash and regen. Went it and sicked Valoredge on NPC and I took an icarus wing and went and killed crab. I needed 3 Hi-pots +3 to survive crab. I then 2 houred and Valoredge smacked up NPC bad. As soon as I got tp and howling fisted NPC the fight was over. Easier than Puppetmaster ENM. * Entering as PUP/DNC my NPC was a PLD/BST. She was wielding a great sword with a Crabshaw pet and used Ground Strike, Shockwave, Flash, Banish II, and Cure IV during the fight. I used Soulsoother Head and Stormwaker Frame combination, taking damage from both. I killed the crab first, and then the NPC. The difficulty level with this strategy was equivalent of fighting an Easy Prey mob in my opinion. Corsair *Seeing as there's no information I'll try to be as indepth as possible. Originally just for fun I went as 75COR/37DNC. The NPC that awaited me was a PLD/BLM with a sword and shield. My setup is as follows: Weapon- I was debating between Mercurial Kris or Joyeuse. Capped sword merits and 5/7 for dagger meant they were more or less equal accuracy wise. I was going to use Mercurial Kris for a NIN/??? NPC, and since I got PLD/BLM I opted for Joyeuse because WaltzII spam wouldn't be as neccesary (nor would shadow depletion). Gear wise I went the defence route: Dusk gloves/boots, Denali Jacket, Qiqirn Hood over Ohat (AF was tossed accidentally; can't request) and I swapped out my sniper +1 for jaegar. For food I popped a tavnazian taco (accuracy food was definately not needed) and ended up with around 350 DEF. Not bad for a pirate. Buff wise I was a little torn, but ended up using Gallant and Fighter's Roll. (Even with high defence, I was hit for ~90 damage and ~150 crits. Having rolled 11(yay) for Gallant's Roll, damage return on Nanako was ~35 a hit.) If it had been a more mage focused job and/or a NIN I probably would have gone with Magus/Fighters, both for spells and Mijiin Gakure. Med wise I brought along two hi pots +2 which were barely needed. Now for the fight~. My NPC cast all -37 BLM spells (including sleep) and all 75 PLD spells. I opened the battle with two dark shots; one had no effect and the other dispelled protect. I engaged, whacked away with joyeuse, and put up Drain SambaII as soon as I had enough TP. Joyeuse did decent damage (35-70 on crits) but gained TP a bit too slow, so near the beginning I popped Wild Card. Luckily I was endowed with 300TP and spammed waltz to bring my HP up. Soon after Nananko used Invincible, and during her 2hr I continued to use my 2hrTP. As advice, I'd avoid using Slug Shot and concentrate purely on DDing with Joyeuse; when she was arond 25% I DID use slug shot, but it only hit for 193 damage; certainly not worth the TP loss. Overall the fight was fairly easy. I'd definately reccomend defence build because it kept weaponskill damage at a minimum (350~ vorpal blade, being hume I had around 1250HP total) and to not really feel too intimidated. I think my ending time was just over 5 minutes. Dancer * Went as DNC/NIN, fellow was PLD/NIN. Relatively easy fight (done it without using Trance, or using anything special... did however pop 1 Suchi), keeping shadow up at all time was rather easy (my eva is not capped yet). Just last until you can pop Dancing Edge, rinse and repeat, you won't break any records, but you'll get the job done with little investment. * Tried this as 75DNC/NIN was more difficult than it was worth. * Went in as 75 DNC/37 NIN. NPC was PLD/NIN. Used a Squid Sushi for safe measure. No trance used, as the above person stated. The NPC did not hit very often, (either he missed, or Utsusemi absorbed it), but when he did, he would take a bit of HP off (150-300). Used Violent Flourish to stun his cures. Invincible was no problem, just used steps to generate TP when he popped it. After that, I used Building Flourish > Wild Flourish > Dancing Edge to defeat him. EDIT: Vorpal Blade did 710 Damage with 2 of my shadows still up, if he had managed to time it when all my shadows were gone, I surely would've been killed, and I'm an elvaan.Myzou 13:19, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Scholar * (No Scholar testimonials yet)